elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Epilogue (Skyrim)
Speak to Tsun to Return to Skyrim Sovngarde When the Dragonborn is ready to leave Sovngarde, only Tsun can transport you from this place using a Dragon Shout. Tsun summons Shor's might and returns you to the Throat of the World. Sovngarde Script *'{}' indicates Dragon Language words translated to English. Tsun: "This was a mighty deed! The doom of Alduin encompassed at last, and cleansed is Sovngarde of his evil snare. "They will sing of this battle in Shor's hall forever. But your fate lies elsewhere. "When you have completed your count of days, I may welcome you again, with glad friendship, and bid you join the blessed feasting. "When you are ready to rejoin the living, just bid me so, and I will send you back." Dragonborn: "I'm ready to return to Tamriel." Tsun: "Return now to Nirn, with this rich boon from Shor, my lord: a Shout to bring a hero from Sovngarde in your hour of need. Hakon One-Eye: "All hail the Dragonborn! Hail him with great praise!" Gormlaith Golden-Hilt: "All hail the Dragonborn! Hail him with great praise!" Tsun stands ready, about to Shout the Dragonborn home. Tsun: "Nahl... Daal... Vus! {Living... Return... Home!}" Skyrim When Tsun Shouts at the Dragonborn, his/her vision turns a bright, blurry gold/yellow color. Tsun's shout then proceeds the player back to Skyrim. When there, the game screen turns black, fades from white to the gold/yellow color again and then to the silver snow of the Throat of the World, where the player sees Paarthurnax and many other unnamed dragons. Paarthurnax sits atop the Throat's Word Wall as usual, greeting the player with grief. Skyrim Script *'{}' indicates Dragon Language words translated to English. Paarthurnax: "So, it is done. Alduin dilon. {Alduin dead.} The Eldest is no more, he who came before all others, and has always been." Dragonborn: "You don't sound very happy about it." Paarthurnax: "Happy? No, I am not happy. Zeymahi lost ont du'ol Barmahu. {My brother was once the son of my Father.} Alduin was once the crown of our father Akatosh's creation. "You did what was necessary. Alduin had flown far from the path of right action in his pahlok {own sky} - the arrogance of his power." "But I cannot celebrate his fall. Zu'u tiiraaz ahst ok mah. {I am dreadful at his fall.} He was my brother once. This world will never be the same." Dragonborn: "I was just fulfilling my destiny as Dragonborn." Paarthurnax: "Indeed, you saw more clearly than I - certainly more clearly than Alduin. Rok funta koraav. {He told of summers.} "Perhaps now you have some insight into the forces that shape the vennesetiid {winds of time...}... the currents of Time." "But I forget myself. Krosis. {Pardon.} So los mid fahdon. {Blood is my friend.} Melancholy is an easy trap for a dovah {dragon} to fall into." "You have won a mighty victory. Sahrot krongrah {Mighty conquerment} - one that will echo through all the ages of this world for those who have eyes to see. "Savor your triumph, Dovahkiin {Dragonborn.}. This is not the last of what you will write upon the currents of Time." The conversation ends as Paarthurnax jumps off the Wall and ascends. Paarthurnax: "Goraan! {Rout!} I feel younger than I have in many an age." Paarthurnax flies around and above the Wall, as the other dragons do. "Many of the dovahhe {dragons} are now scattered across Keizaal {Skyrim}. Without Alduin's lordship, they may yet bow to the vahzen {truth}... rightness of my Thu'um {Shout.}. Paarthurnax pauses in mid-air, facing the Dragonborn. "But willing or no, they will hear it! Fare thee well, Dovahkiin {Dragonborn}!" Now, Paarthurnax moves forward and, along with the other dragons, flies around the Throat of the World. Eventually, he and the other dragons leave the area to an unknown location. Odahviing lands hard on the flat of the Throat, greeting the Dragonborn. Odahviing: "Pruzah wundunne wah Wuth Gein. {Good luck to the Old One.} I wish the Old One (Paarthurnax) luck in his... quest. "But I doubt many will wish to exchange Alduin's lordship for the tyranny of Paarthurnax's "Way of the Voice". "As for myself, you've proven your mastery twice over. Thuri, Dovahkiin. {Overlord, Dragonborn.} I gladly acknowledge the power of your Thu'um {Shout.}. "Zu'u Odahviing. {I am Odahviing.} Call me when you have need, and I will come if I can." Odahviing ascends high into the sky, and flies around the Throat of the World alone. NOTE: If Paarthurnax is killed before Dragonslayer is completed, the Epilogue's script will not appear in-game. Therefore, when you return to the Throat of the World-several Dragons will fly overhead but Paarthurnax won't be there. Therefore, it is recommended that Paarthurnax is not killed, to experience a fitting ending to Skyrim. Dualy Note: If the shout "Call Dragon" is used, and Odahviing is summoned, talking to him will result in him admitting the he is no longer ashamed of his defeat to you, as not even Alduin himself could stand against the Dragonborn's Thu'um, and that Alduin's Lordship has been passed to the Dovakiin. This almost serves as the ending to the game. Trivia *Before and after the Dragonborn speaks to Paarthurnax, the other dragons speak in their language. Here is what they say, in Dovah and English. **"Mu los vomir!" - "We are free!" **"Alduin mahlaan!" - "Alduin has fallen!" **"Sahrot thur qahnaraan!" - "Mighty Overlord (Alduin) vanquished!" **"Dovahkiin los ok dovahkriid!" - "Dragonborn is the dragonslayer!" **"Thu'umii los nahlot!" - "His (Alduin's) Shouts are silenced!" *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim does not show credits after completion of the main quest.